A conventional airship, to maintain its position within the air or to move to a new position, requires a capability of propelling itself at an airspeed that is at least equal in magnitude to that of the experienced wind speed. However, because airship size, power, and cost are proportional to the cube of airspeed, a conventional airship may not be cost-effective for certain applications. Other aerial vehicles, such as balloons, can move vertically to exploit various wind directions to maintain its position within the air or to move to a new position. However, in some instances, the ability of such an aerial vehicle to maintain or move its position based on wind may be limited owing to wind characteristics associated with geographical zones or seasons.